Cube the Snowmann
Cube the Snowmann is one of Frosti the Polar Bear's best friends and one of the most valiant leaders in the 15 Below dedicated to protecting the island. With his psychic powers, his combat skill is unrivaled. Concept Origins The concept of a "Snowmann" as a specific noun arose from a typo. As Cybershock was little, he played Super Mario 64 and accidentally believed that the level, "Snowman's Land" was called "Snowmann's Land" with two "n's" and the concept stuck throughout every imagining and official documentation. Cube's hat is always tilted at the same angle. This was a leftover design choice from Frosti's rough brainstorming as Frosti the Polar Bear was going to be a penguin with a top hat originally. This creates some visual challenges but keeps a consistent style, much like how Mickey Mouse's ears never overlap. Cube follows the design of a simple snowman with coal for eyes and a carrot nose. However his design needed to be unique. Ears and hair was added because it was uncommon from snowmen to have them. His hair was originally simply an orange substance but when it was looked upon it was changed to actual hair. Instead of him being a plain white snowmann, he was given overalls to complicate his design a little more. The idea of a legless Snowmann in overalls was unique and thusly decided upon. Cube's arms originally were perfectly straight, orange, and segmented, like carrots. Despite this, his arms were always sticks, and his modern design better reflects that. His physic powers were very much inspired by Ness, from Earthbound, or as he's better known for his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Like Ness, Cube was planned to have a bunch of psychic powers, but as opposed to Earthbound's RPG like elements, Cube was planned to use his powers freely, in more action based situations. Like Ness he was also planned to have a strange accent that vaguely resembles an Irish accent. He was created since the Frostisland needed more main heroes than Frosti, and a Snowmann seemed a very wintery choice. Official Character Story Before Johnathan and Timberlin were constructed for the purpose of guarding the island, Frostisland needed a guardian. With tribal magic, the Native Polar Bears created a living breathing Snowmann. This Snowmann was named Cube. However, he was much weaker than the natives expected. He failed at defending the island. Being a disappointment and the only Snowmann on the island, he was very lonely and depressed. One wintery night he met a firefly named Lighthouse. Lighthouse had no friends either so the two quickly became friends. Cube was determined, however, to make the Polar Bears proud. One day him and Cube gathered at the shore a sundown. They were going to delve underground to the forbidden Penguin Place. It's been heard that a legendary stone is there, and it contains amazing power. Lighthouse, went down to survey the area. When Lighthouse failed to return, Cube jumped down the hole, went to the enterance and being gelatinous, squeezed through the keyhole in search for him. He saw the stone was the centerpiece of a master dinner table, which is presumably where all the penguins ate. Shortly after arriving in the room, Cube grabbed the stone but was quickly captured by Penguin Guards. He was thrown into an icy jail cell, where Lighthouse was also imprisoned. Cube couldn't get through the solid ice walls, and things were looking grim. For Cube especially. He's failed in what he set out to do: to show everyone his potential. Lighthouse saw his poor friend depressedly sitting. He pressed himself up against the icy wall and glowed harder than any firefly has every glowed before. Until he made a small hole in the ice. Cube and Lighthouse escaped. The Penguin Guards charged them, so they ran for the exit. They had no time to climb so Cube quickly used the power of the stone. He shouted "TWISTER" and blasted up the tunnel in a spirally vortex. They quickly sealed the tunnel and were safe. Cube wowed the island with his new psychic powers the stone gave him, and he used them to kill incoming Peppermint Crabs. One day, far from then, the island was buzzing about a mysterious raft that was drifting down the Douglian River towards the island. Cube went to scout for potential threats but it was merely a bunch of Polar Bears. The island was about to sacrifce them, regardless, so he quickly slid down the mountain. He reminded the natives of the prophecy that stated that a polar bear would find the island and become emperor. Baby Frosti the Polar Bear 's face and collar resembled the mountainside and the natives spared the newcomers their lives and gave Frosti a spot on the throne. Cube got to know the young bear, and they became great friends. He also got to know Jab , a walrus that arrived alongside Frosti on the island. They lived freely until one day a giant monster attacked. Cube fought alongside Jab and Frosti until they defeated it, finally gaining a major repuation on the island. Cube grew up to join a ragtag bunch of heroes called the 15 Below, destined to saving the island from danger. Abilities I.C. Twister: Given the psychic powers the stone from Penguin Palace gave him, he is able to spin rapidly creating a wintery twister around him. I.C. Hail: Cube has the ability to conjure a giant ice block to slam down on foes. I.C. Igloo: A very specific attack in which Cube slams down an igloo onto the foe Spring Jump: Being gelatinous, Cube can turn his bottom segment into a spring to bounce to new heights Morph: Being a blob of snow, he can squeeze through tiny spaces and form shapes that fit the scenario Run: Cube has no legs but can slither and slide at high speeds I.C. Armageddon: One of Cube's strongest attacks that takes tons of powers to use. It creates a giant icy vortex that annihilates all in its path. Splintery Scratch: Cube has arms made of branches so they're rough and can scratch his opponents I.C. Arrow: Cube can use his psychic powers to shoot icy shards Role in the Wasteland For the sake of the island, he is still in charge of defending Frostisland, but in times of peace, does his best to keep the weather over the entirety of Frostisland (Wasteland)'s atmosphere calm and cycling. This job was given due to his ability to manipulate a lot of weather conditions with his newfound psychic abilities. Personality Cube was created for the sake of defending the island, by the natives, so he's always felt an strong sense of duty. However, this can be his downfall, as he finds every disaster a personal failure. Being a loner, and the only Snowmann in Frostisland, he appreciates a good friend, which might be a reason he shares such a strong friendship with Frosti. Category:Frostisland Member Category:Character